


Snow

by Sky_lover



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_lover/pseuds/Sky_lover
Summary: One domestic night with a lot of love in the house of villanelle and eve
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> It is a really short one-shot villaneve domestic fluff. I hope you like it.

Eve was staring out of the window. Waiting for villanelle to come home. She liked greeting her at the door. She got excited every time she hears the sound of keys in villanelles hand. It was weird she never felt that way with Niko. Then finally she saw villanels car approaching their house. When villanelle got out of the car her hands were full of bags. Eve smiled villanelle again did not come empty-handed. Villanelle almost every night brought a little gift for eve. Which eve found it weird and when she asked her one-day villanelle said "Because, I always dreamed If ı feel in love with somebody one day, I would give her gifts. It was my biggest dream, to love and care for someone and get gifts for them"  
Eve then thought she was being sarcastic. But as time went by eve realized she was sincere. Because she got to know her more and more. She heard about her life back when she was just a kid. And for Eve, Villanelle was deep down really in need of being loved and being in love.  
"I am home, Hey you! the pretty lady looking out from the window, come and give me a kiss. I missed you" Villanelle yelled. Eve giggled and went to hug and give a little kiss to her on the cheeck.  
"Sorry, I am late I played snowball"  
"What, you know you are a grown woman right," said eve  
"So what, it is fun. You really don't know fun eve"  
"yeah right! I don't, Are you hungry, we have some leftover pasta. I can heat it up for you"  
"That would be great I am starving," said villanelle  
"Must be from all the playing" said eve  
Villanelle just giggled as a response.  
While eve heated up the pasta, villanelle followed her to the kitchen and sat down  
"You know back in Russia, in the orphanage when snowing, other kids would go and play. But they had never let me play with them. I was alone most of the time dreaming of a family who loved me and would play with me in the snow. That never happened of course. So snow makes me sad"  
Eve just stopped what she had been doing sighed and sat down near villanelle and said "Baby, I know that it hurts. But you are not that kid anymore. And you have a family. We are a family"  
"So you chose me eve, you chose to love me"  
"Yes, I do, and I will continue to choose you for the rest of my life because you are the love of my life ."  
Eve got up to fill the plate with heated spaghetti.  
"Finish this and we will go to make a snowman"  
Villanelle got up and hugged eve. Then she gave her a kiss and said  
"I'll definitely cover you with lots of snow"


End file.
